100 Days Contract!: It's you all along
by cheesecakemonster
Summary: Edward lost all of his memories when he's only 12 years old. He only remembered his mother's death. Whole summary in the Author's note
1. Author's Note

**Author's NOTE: **

Remember the **100 day automailer/bodyguard** story that I wrote? This is actually that one but I restarted it because there are some parts that I forgot to include. The plot is still the same though. I'm not really good in making titles:) **So please review and I hope you guys like it.^^**

**WHOLE SUMMARY:**

**Edward lost all of his memories when he's only 12 years old. He only remembered his mother's death. **

**Winry moved in Central City with her mother and stepdad. On their way, she is dreaming about the blond guy with automail arm. Unexpectedly, when Winry is in the bookstore she met a blond guy who's wearing gloves, they fought over a book. But something is bugging her, she feels like they've met before but where? At the same time, when Ed opened the wallet of Winry and saw a picture of Winry, random scenes popped in his head. What does that mean? Is Ed the guy Winry met when they are only 12 years old or not?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: It's just a dream

My FMA fanfict! Sorry about my grammars:).

I don't own FMA

This chapter is still the same as the old one.

**Chapter 1: It's Just a Dream**

"_UUUUUGHHHH!"_

_I had been hearing someone in the other room screaming/crying in pain. Full of Curiosity, I placed my book that I'm reading on the table beside me. I walked in the room with a sign "Automail". When I open the door my eyes widened. There are 3 people in the room: the two are standing, they're wearing operating attire but the other one is lying on a metal table, naked with blood all over his right arm. I looked at the guy carefully, he have blonde hair,I think he have golden eyes and he's same age as me (Note: They are only 12 years old) and…(looked again)..WAIT! He doesn't have a right arm. Then suddenly, the other guy picks up a metal hand and tried attaching on the guy's right side. I can see how the operating suit guy cut the guy's right side and blood keeps coming out. The blonde-haired guy kept on screaming in pain. I want to run away from this terrifying scene but it feels like something or someone won't let me, it feels like I need to watch the whole scene. I have no choice but to watch this. _

_It lasted for almost three hours. Then the other guy looked at me and walked to me and said, "What are you doing here honey?" it's a voice of a woman. Honey? I thought. Then she removed her mask and it was my grandma. "Why don't you go out instead?" she said as she pushed me gently. She thought that I only got there. I followed her advice but I can't get that scene out of my head. _

_I looked at the flowers and picks up a pink flower. Then suddenly, someone stepped on the flowers that is beside me. My eyes widened and I got irritated so I looked up and yelled "HEY!"…then my eyes widened. There's a guy standing in front of me with blonde hair and a metal arm. He is the guy that they were automailing a while ago. "What are you looking at?" he asked arrogantly. But I just ignored him as I look at his right automailed arm. I was so fascinated so I tried holding it and then "OWWW!" he complained. "SORRY!" I said. But he just ignored me and his expression turned irritated. There's a minute silence and then.._

"_Aren't you that Obaasan's granddaughter?" he asked._

"_Obaasan?" I asked._

"_The one who operated me."_

"_Oh you mean obaachan. Yes I am why?"_

"_Tell your grandma that she is…."_

"_What?" and I raised my right brow. I think he noticed it and tries to change his word._

"_BAD." He said._

"_BAD?" what a lame description. _

"_My arm hurts because of her."_

"_Of course it hurts! She just operated you DUH!" I said as I rolled my eyes._

"_I wanted someone to automail me that won't hurt me."_

"_Eh? There's no such thing as that. And who would it be?"_

_He thinks for a while then he points at me. "YOU!"_

"_Eh? ME?"_

"_Yes you! You're that obasan's granddaughter so she would teach you automail so you should practice starting now without hurting the patient." _

"_That's impossible!"_

_He just ignored me and then continued to talk, "You'll be my future personal automailer!" he shouted and grinned._

_I didn't reply. He looks at his watch and then said "Gotta go! Good bye my future automailer!" then he smiled at me then run away. I forgot everything including the scene because of his sweet, childish, innocent smile._

_And then suddenly a voice called me,_ "WINRY! Wake up!" Then I opened my eyes and saw mom in front of me. "Were here!" said my stepdad who's on the driver seat. I looked out and saw a tall building. I sighed. Why did I suddenly dream about that? Then my face turned red. _BADUMP. _Why is my heart beating so fast? It feels like something unexpected is going to happen.

**I hope you guys like it. Please review and sorry about my grammatical errors.**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 2: Who's that girlguy?

**Chapter 2: Who's that girl/guy?**

**WINRY's POV **

I stepped out of the car and looked at the tall building/apartment that is 10m away from me. Then I glanced at my mother who's jumping happily and hugging and kissing my stepdad. EWWW! I looked at them with a disgusted expression on my face. I can't stand the two of them! So I removed my eyes off them. Then I suddenly I remember my Grandma. I already missed her. GEEZ! Why does mom need to remarry? And because of her and her husband of hers we need to move here in Central city.

My mind is full of tiring thoughts. I need to clear my mind. "Mom!" I said interrupting their disgusting lovey dovey. "I'll be out for a while." I walked to where the bus stop is and waited for the bus. Not long, the bus arrived. I stepped in and seated at my favorite seat: the back seat. As I looked at the window I suddenly remembered Grandma's last word before we left: "Don't ever tell anyone about automail." She always tells me that line every day when I'm still with her at Resembool. There is a time that when I wanted to brag automail to my friends I didn't know that my Grandma is there. So she scolded. She can be scary when she gets angry. From that day on, I didn't even mention the word automail. And when I wanted to mention it someone or something cautioned me, just like when I was 12 years old…what I dreamed a while ago.

Not long, the bus arrived in my destination. I stepped out and looked around and it's crowded! I can see tall buildings, cars, traffic lights, and people everywhere. Luckily I spotted a bookstore so I walked in and headed in the "Engineering section". While looking for a book to read, even though it says "NO PRIVATE READING," I spotted an interesting book then I realized it's what grandma always wanted to buy. So I pick it up. As I pick it up, gloved hands take hold of it. Both of us are holding the book. "I got this-." I said, not finishing my sentence as I turned my head to know who it is. My body froze when my blue eyes and his golden eyes met. His hair is blonde in a ponytail, and he's wearing a red jacket and black shirt. He's HOT! I've never seen such a good-looking person in my whole life. But I have that awkward feeling. It feels like I've already seen him. But where?

"Hey!" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Y-yes?"

"Your uhm.." he said as he points at his mouth. I wiped my mouth with my handkerchief from my right pocket. I didn't realize that I'm already drooling. My face turned red. This is so EMARASSING! I can't even look at him.

"Uhhh..miss?"

"Yes?" I said nervously, still looking down.

"I got this one first." Pulling the book away from my hands. Oh yeah the book!

"Uhhhh..no. I'm the first one who got it."

"I got this first but then you tried to snatch it."

SNATCH? "What? I don't even remember snatching it. I got this first then you tried to seize it." I said with an angry expression.

His eyebrows met. "Do you have a proof?"

I didn't answer. "Well then. I'll take this." He pulled the book away from my hands and turned away from me.

WHAT? I got that one first! I need to take it back! I run to him and grabbed the book.

"HUH? Give that back!" he shouted as he grab the book. Both of us are holding the book again.

"No! I won't! I got this one first!" I said as I try to pull the book.

"You don't have a proof!" also trying to pull it away from my hands.

"I don't care! Just hand it to me will you?

All the people in the bookstore are staring at us. We pulled and pulled the book until it torn apart. The pages flew everywhere and landed on the floor, scattered.

"WHAT THE-?" No! I was planning on giving it to Grandma!

"I guess I have to ask for another one." He sighed. He asked the book keeper but the book keeper said that it is the last stock. "You still need to pay for that." said the book keeper as she points to the scattered pieces of pages of the book on the floor. "You pay for it since it's your fault."

"MY FAULT? How did that become my fault? I'm the one who got it first!"

He just stared at me without saying a word. Then he turns away.

What an attitude? "Hey you?" I shouted as I run to him.

He turned to me and said, "What is i-?" and I punched him in the face without letting him finish his sentence. He fell down on landed on the ground but with his butt landing first.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled as he covers his right eye with his hands.

I ignored him and headed in the bus stop.

**EDWARD's POV**

"HEY COMEBACK!" I shouted but she already got away. I tried to stand up but my butt hurts and also my right eye. Luckily the book keeper helped me stand up. "Thanks."

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"You still need to pay for the book."

My face turned red. DAMN THAT GIRL!

"Sir is this yours." Said the book keeper as she picked up something.

It's a wallet. It must be that girl's wallet. I grinned and opened it. My eyes widened, there's only 1000 yen. "I guess I have no choice." I took out the wallet at my pocket and handed the money to the book keeper. I walked out and headed to the bus stop. But I still kept the wallet.

**WINRY's POV**

Not long, the bus arrived. I stepped in and when I'm going to pay, my wallet is not in my pocket. "Please wait for a while!" then I walked out. As I stepped out I saw the arrogant blonde guy in the bus stop. So I chose not to go back. I must have extra money here in my pocket. I thought as I searched my pocket for money. Yes! I still have money enough for my bus fare.

I seated on my usual place. I feel so irritated when that guy's face popped in my mind. "GEEZ! I hate this day!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me with weird look in their faces. "SORRY!" Then I looked down. What an unlucky day!

After a few minutes, the bus stopped in my destination. I stepped out a headed in the apartment. I stepped in the elevator pressed the button "18", it is where we'll be staying. I walked in and saw my mom in the kitchen. "Mom where's my room?" She pointed at the brown door. I went in and lay down on my bed. I'm so exhausted_. But I have the feeling that we've met before. But where?_ I thought while staring at my room's ceiling.

**EDWARD's SIDE **

"I'm HOME!" Edward shouted. But no one answered him back. "Alphonse must be out." He removed his shoes and headed in his room. He seated on his desk and grabbed a green photo album. It is the photo album of his mom, him and Alphonse. "It's been 5 years since that accident. From all of the memories that I could remember why does it have to be the accident." He said with a sad expression. He spotted a wallet the opened it then saw a picture.

**EDWARD's POV**

It's a picture of that blond girl from the bookstore. She's wearing a bandanna and holding a screwdriver and an old woman standing next to her. Then suddenly random scenes popped in my head. There is a girl with blond hair who's talking to me, but her face is not clear and a guy wearing an operating suit and….BLOOD! Blood everywhere! And then, "UGH!" my head hurts. I throw the wallet causing a _BAM_ on the door and lay down on my bed. "W-what's happening to me?" I asked trying to bare the pain. Then I removed my shirt then looked suddenly at my metal arm remembering the accident, how my mom died! "UGHH! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed and tears roll down my cheeks.

_BAM._ "BROTHER!" It's Al. "Brother what's wrong?" he asked, panicking. "I'll call dad!" he said but I grabbed his hand.

"D-don't!" trying to bare the pain. "I-I don't want to see…that man's face!" I don't want to see the one responsible for my mother's death! The pain started to disappear and I stopped screaming. Al seated beside me then looked at me with teary eyes. I looked at him with a don't-cry-expression. He noticed it then he wiped his eyes. "I'll prepare the food." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

"What happen to your eye?" he asked.

"Long story." Then he walked out. I looked at the wallet that I threw a while ago and suddenly remembering the random scenes that popped in my head especially the blond girl. "Who is that girl?" her face in my head is not clear. "Why do those scenes suddenly appear in my head when I looked at that girl's picture?" (Note: He's referring to Winry that he met at the bookstore).

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my grammatical errors. Please review so that I can continue. At least two reviews would be okay. ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

**Elric Residence- 8:00pm**

_Phone ringing. _

Edward picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Ed! It's me Jean! There are homunculi in the school! Come here quick!"

"Okay I'm on my way!" he hurriedly put on his clothes and shoes then ran outside leaving Al inside the house.

"Another attack." Said Al as he sigh.

**In the school**

"There are too many of them!" shouted Jean as he shoots his gun at the homunculus.

"Have you called that pipsqueak?" shouted Roy as he snaps his finger and fire appeared.

Note: Roy and Jean are only 17 while Ed and Winry are 15 years old.

"Yes! He should be here any minute!"

"He's too sl-."then a golden haired guy with long-sleeved red jacket appeared in front of him killed all the homunculus in just a minute with his ability.

"Piece of cake." Said Edward as he smirks.

"Not bad shorty." Said Roy with an evil smile on his face.

"Don't call me shorty! Even if you're taller than me and older than me doesn't mean that you can call me shorty!"

"Whatever shorty."

"What?" then Jean tried to stop Edward. Finally Ed calmed down.

"Where are the others?" asked Ed.

"I don't know we can't contact them." Said Roy. "But Riza is on a vacation or something I think." Then sighed.

"You already miss her don't you?" said Ed and grins at Roy.

"No I don't!" said Roy denying. "By the way, what happen to your eye?"

"Tch. It is caused by a saliva girl that I met in the bookstore?"

"Saliva girl?"asked Jean

"You see when she looked at me she drooled. So disgusting. Am I really that good-looking?"

Sigh. "What does that girl have to do with your eye?"

"She punched it."

"WHAT?"

"We need to get back. We still have classes tomorrow." said Roy interrupting their conversation. Then the three of them went back.

At home, Edward removed his shoes then lay down on his bed. Then he went to sleep.

**Rockbell Residence**

After eating dinner, Winry headed in her room. "UGH! Why is that guy's face stuck in my head?" she complained as she looked around. Then she saw a book about mechanics. She opened it then said as she grins, "This would do." She might forget about the arrogant guy when she will read book.

It worked but uhmmm… "2:00am! I still have classes tomorrow!" She got carried away and noticed the time. She hurriedly lay down on her bed and tried to sleep.

_(alarm clock ringing)_

"Morning already?" Winry complained as she opened her eyes. She gets up from bed feeling a little groggy because of the lack of sleep. She went in the bathroom wash herself then after that she went downstairs. Her mom is cooking breakfast while her stepdad is reading a newspaper. She sat down beside her stepdad.

"Morning Winry!" her stepdad greeted.

"Morning.." she greeted back without looking at his eyes.

"Winry! Why do you look so haggard?" her mom asked worriedly as she prepared the food.

"I didn't get enough sleep."

"Why?"

"I got carried away in reading books."

Sigh. "You should sleep early next time." Said her stepdad.

Winry rolled her eyes. _Who are you to lecture me? _She said to herself as she takes a bite of her food.

"Your uniform is already in your room?" asked mom changing the topic.

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"So.. What can you say about Central?"

_It's terrible! I want to go back!_ she thought. "It's okay…. I think I'm already used in this place."

"See! I told you honey that she'll like it here!" said my step dad with excitement.

_I didn't say that I like it!_ She shouted to herself but instead she just ignored her and took another bite.

After eating breakfast, she went to her to the bathroom and headed to her room. She put on her uniform: long sleeves white polo, yellow with a v-neckline vest, red necktie, checkered red pleaded skirt, knee socks and, black shoes, including her bandana. She put all her hair down and went downstairs.

**Winry's POV**

"Do you have money?" my stepdad asked.

"Yes I still ha-." Then I suddenly remembered about the wallet and the arrogant guy! "No I don't have." Then my cheeks turn red.

He handed me some money and "What's wrong Winry?"

'"N-nothing. Thank you by the way." Then I headed out. "ARGH! I remembered that arrogant guy again! I need to clear my mind again! While walking I saw a puppy. "WAAA! So cute!" I run to it and played with it.

**Edward's Side**

"Brother wake up!" shouted Al at his brother.

"You..go..first." said Edward

"Okay. Make sure you're not going to be late for school!" said Al then walked out.

Edward went to sleep again.

**7:45am**

Edward opened his eyes then looked at his alarm clock. "OH SHIT! I'm gonna be late for school!" he shouted as he hurriedly washed his face in the bathroom, put on his uniform, grabbed his bag then ran outside. "Why did Al didn't wake me up? …Oh yeah I remember he tried to wake me up but I told him to go first GEEZ!" he shouted. While running he saw a blond girl with a bandana playing with a puppy. He stopped for and looked at the blond girl. It reminds him of the blurred girl. Then the girl turned to him, her and his eyes widened in disbelief. "You again!" they both shouted. "It's the saliva girl in the bookstore!" shouted Edward to himself. "It's the arrogant guy from before!" shouted Winry to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The two finally met again**


End file.
